Elm Street children
The Elm Street Children is a term used in the original film series to refer to the offspring of the parents that burned Freddy Krueger to death after he escaped punishment for the serial murder of at least twenty children (at least some of whom weren't teenagers) on a technicality pertaining to an incorrect search warrant. It should be noted that in the original ANOES film series, the term "children" is often used to mean anyone under the age of 20. An exception to this is the beginning of Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare. Here, the term "children" explicitly excludes teenagers. It should also be noted that the term "the Elm Street Children" isn't used to refer to any and all people under the age of 20 that live on Elm Street. This can be confusing. When the group of teenagers in Westin Hills is referred to as "the last of the Elm Street Children", this doesn't mean that they are the last people under the age of 20 left on Elm Street. They were all neighbors together. The children were the main plot for the 1st and 3rd films and the first part of the 4th film as Freddy wanted revenge against the parents for killing him so he begins to kill them. They aren't mentioned in the 2nd film. Freddy succeeded in his 7 year revenge spree after killing Kristen in . Donald and Marge Thompson are the only pair of parents that burned Krueger to death to be killed by Freddy, Freddy gets revenge on them by murdering them. The New Elm Street Children are the children whom Freddy abused in the remake. He was burned alive by the parents (except one parent) and would later take his revenge years later. Freddy killed all of the children who moved away from Springwood before the events of the film happened. He then began killing the five remaining kids who stayed in Springwood one by one. At the end only Nancy and Quentin remained. After thinking they'd killed him, Nancy went home only to find Krueger in the mirror behind her mother. He then killed her mother and took her body into the mirror while Nancy screamed in horror. The Children (The Original Film Series) * Nancy Thompson - she was incredibly strong against Freddy. First to know of his secret and the first to defeat him. Her battles against Freddy helped future generations of Springwood children to combat Krueger. Died in Dream Warriors. Parents: Donald Thompson / Marge Thompson * Glen Lantz - He was the third of the kids to be killed. His parents were cautious of Glen hanging out with Nancy. * Tina Gray - She was the first of the children to be killed. She has a mother who has a boyfriend after her father left Springwood. Had an on-off relationship with Rod. * Rod Lane - He was the second child killed by Freddy. A juvenile delinquent. He was hung from the jail bars. * Kristen Parker - She was the last child of Elm Street, unintentionally responsible for allowing Freddy to spread onto the new children. * Phillip Anderson - He was the first of the Last of the children, his death was ruled as sleepwalking suicide. * Roland Kincaid - He was a survivor of the third film. He was the first killed of the surviving last children. * Joey Crusel - He was a mute kid, he survives the third film only to die in the fourth, he was the second-last surviving Elm Street child. * Taryn White - She was a rehabbing drug addict she was the first killed after the Dream Warriors group was made. * Will Stanton - He was a physically disabled kid, the second to be killed after the Dream Warriors group was made. * Jennifer Caulfield - She was the second of the last children to be killed, she was an aspiring television star. * [[Unnamed Elm Street Child|'Unnamed Elm Street Child']] - He was an Elm Street Child who cut his own eyelids off just to stay awake. Assumedly, Freddy killed him either in the physical world or cutting off his eyelids didn't work and Freddy killed him in his dreams. The Children (2010 reboot) *'Nancy Holbrook' - Survived the first film and killed Krueger only to come home and have Krueger kill her mother. *'Quentin Smith' - Survived the first film and helped Nancy defeat Krueger. *'Jesse Braun' - The third of the children who remained in Springwood to be killed. He was stabbed in the back by Freddy. *'Kris Fowles' - The second of the children who remained in Springwood to be killed. She was thrown around her room and was slashed from her chest to her waist. *'Dean Russell' - The first of the children who remained in Springwood to be killed. His throat was sliced with a knife making it look like suicide. *'Marcus Yeon' - One of the kids who moved and was later stalked by Freddy. He started a blog and his last video shows him being thrown into his computer by Freddy. *Lisa Harper - One of the kids who moved and was later stalked by Freddy. She was a star athlete who was killed in her sleep. *Bret Tanzer - One of the kids who moved and was later stalked by Freddy. He was killed in a car crash from staying up too long. *Sukari McGill, Carrie Bush, Nancy Lumb, Elizabeth Cook, and Craig Jackson - The remaining kids who moved away and were later stalked by Freddy. All were killed by Freddy through unknown circumstances. * Category:Film characters Category:Male characters Category:Female characters Category:Freddy Krueger's murder victims Category:Characters